gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Patriot Stretch
|price = $611,800 $460,000 (Trade price) (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |makeyear = |swankness = 2/5 |dashtype = Cavalcade (needle) Cavalcade (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade |carcols = }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = |modelname = patriot2 |handlingname = PATRIOT2 |textlabelname = PATRIOT2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 50 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 50% White Plate 2 - 50% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Mammoth Patriot Stretch is an SUV limousine featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Patriot Stretch resembles the limousine version of the . It is basically the limousine variant of the Patriot, assuming an enlarged bodywork with extra lights on the doors. The interior features two extra seats on the driver side and a large cabinet on the passenger side. The vehicle has access to various color combinations for the bodywork, bumpers and door handles, as well as an optional trim color, which applies to the dynamic light strips inside the rear section and the extra lights near the door windows. The interior lights speed up as the engine revs up. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Compared to its standard model, the Patriot Stretch's performance is downgraded due to its weight, resulting in a lower acceleration. Its long wheelbase also causes it to have sluggish handling and may experience some issues on certain inclinations, as the middle section will hit the ground. Still, the vehicle retains the all-wheel drive characteristics of its base model and is superior to the Stretch when comes to sorting out obstacles. The Patriot Stretch is powered by a double-cam Inline-4 with throttle bodies on the intake manifold, which is laid longitudinally. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 w/ 4 throttle bodies |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = PatriotStretch-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online PatriotStretch-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Patriot Stretch on Rockstar Games Social Club. SSASA-GTAO-PatriotStretch.png|The Patriot Stretch on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. PatriotStretch-GTAO-Detail.png|Inside the rear of the Patriot Stretch. Video Special Variants Tony Prince Tony Prince owns a white Patriot Stretch with purple pearlescent, as part of the After Hours update. The car has a unique license plate, "PR2NCE", and a Liberty Horn. It may appear during Nightclub Management missions as an escort vehicle to collect celebrities and take them to the Nightclub. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Notable Owners *Tony Prince - Owns a white Patriot Stretch. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $611,800 or for $460,000 (trade price after completing 5 Nightclub Management missions). Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The roof light modifications do not function. The same applies to its original counterpart. *By applying tinted windows, the yellow lights on the stock front bumper will turn black. *Patriot - Standard version. Navigation }} de:Patriot-Limousine (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:Vehicles manufactured by Mammoth Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Limousines Category:Luxury Cars Category:SUVs Category:SUVs Vehicle Class